Dan And Phil
by dragonshard231
Summary: My Freind made this not me Hope you like


I did not write this my Friend Emma did

Hope you Like

Dan and Phil fan fiction

It was a normal day in London with nothing that meteorologically exciting happening, and Dan was sitting on the couch in his usual browsing position. Phil was at the grocery store and Dan was home alone. He closed his laptop and started day dreaming. He broke out of his trance when he heard Phil coming up the stairs.

"Phil?!" Dan yelled,"when are we going to the mall today?" He waited for a response and heard 'noon'. So Dan got up and went to his room and started to change, when he heard a knock on his door."Dan? Can I come in?" said Phil as he opened the door. Phil immediately blushed as Dan was in the middle of changing his shirt. Dan yelped with surprise and covered his front with the shirt."Yes?" asked Dan, who was blushing furiously. Phil stood there, suddenly forgetting what he had come in to ask Dan.

"Uh..um..I wanted to know… if I could borrow your hair straightener?" Phil asked, looking at the floor. "Yea, it's in my bedside drawer" Dan said, making a gesture towards the said a brief thanks and grabbed the hair straightener and left quickly. Dan hated himself for blushing as hard as he did. Men weren't supposed to blush when they saw other men with their shirts off! Then Dan realized Phil was blushing too,and smiling! Dan had mixed emotions about it. He put his shirt on, did a fringe check then went to the lounge to wait for Phil so they could he was waiting he pondered the reasons why Phil had smiled. Maybe he secretly had a crush on me. No! Phil's not gay he has a girlfriend, Emily! And I have a girlfriend Emma! So there should be no reason for him to smile and blush... or maybe he read a Dan a Phil fanfiction for a video 'cause he was saying something about reading fanfiction for a video yesterday. Phil entered the lounge and asked, "You ready to meet Emily and Emma at the mall?"

"Yea." Dan said getting up to get his coat on. He slid on the jacket and pulled out his phone and texted Emma that he and Phil were on their way to the mall. He and Phil headed out to the tube to get to the mall.

"Yay we're here! Now let's go find Emily and Emma!"Phil said excitedly. Dan said, "Emma said that she and Emily are in the candle store." Phil power walked towards the candle store with Dan jogging to catch and Phil got to the candle store in the mall and greeted their girlfriends, Emma and Emily. Phil and Emily hugged and held hands, walking off to look at candles. Dan hugged and kissed Emma. "Hey, hows the packing?" Dan asked. Emma and Emily were roommates and they were going to move in with Dan and Phil the next day.

"Great! Emily and I are packing up our clothes and blankets and all the stuff that is ours except for all the furniture." Emma said smiling, holding Dan's hand, leading him down the aisle to Phil and Emily who were side hugging, looking at a peach candle. Dan put his arm around Emma's shoulder while Emma placed her arm around his waist.

"Ooh! Dan! Look at this!" Emma exclaimed, reaching for a four leaf clover candle. "It was my mom's favorite candle and it's the only scented candle that didn't give my step-dad a headache." Emma said, smelling the candle then handing it to Emily, then Dan, then Phil.

"I like this christmas cookie one." Phil said, pointing at the candle. "I think im going to buy it." He then picked it up and him and Emily went to the cash register.

Dan kissed the top of Emma's head and lead them to the front of the store to wait for Emily and Phil. Emma leaned into Dan and he hugged her tighter. Phil and Emily walked up and said in unison that they both were hungry. So they all agreed to go to the food court. Dan got pizza, Emma got chinese, Phil got a hot dog, and Emily got a sandwich. They ate fast and afterward they decided to back to Emily and Emma's flat to finish packing even though there wasn't that much packing left to do, just some clothes and eating utensils.

_/|\\_

It was 4:34 pm and they were packing Emily and Emma's stuff into the moving truck to take the stuff to Dan and Phil's flat. Emma and Emily were extremely excited to be on when everything was over at Dan and Phil's house unpacked, they were all eating dinner.

"I'm so excited!"Emily said, kicking Emma's leg under the table. Emma asked," What do you guys want to eat for breakfast tomorrow morning?" Everyone asked for eggs. Emma picked up her empty plate and walked out of the room to the kitchen to wash up. Dan finished and got up to go to the kitchen. He set his plate in the sink and kissed smiled, rinsed his plate and kissed him on the cheek. Phil walked in, rinsed his plate and walked out.

"Let's play Mario Kart!" Emma said smiling, jumping up and down. Phil stuck his head in the doorway and said yyyyaaaasss! Emma giggled and looked at Dan. He was smiling wickedly. Dan was amazing at Mario Kart! Dan agreed and Dan, Phil and Emma walked into the lounge and set it up. Emily had gone to visit her parents for a week, so it was just Dan, Phil and Emma.

"Hey I have a challenge! If I beat Dan he has to be Phil's slave for a week!" Emma said.

"And if I beat you or Phil, you have to be my slave for a week." Dan said devilishly. Emma blushed and Phil rolled his eyes and smiled. Dan won 5 games in a row and danced in victory.

"Hahaha you have to be my slave for a week now Emma!" Dan exclaimed while jumping up and down.

Five homemade lunches, two foot rubs, and one bill for dinner paid by Emma later, the week was over.

"Finally! It's over!"Emma whispered in Dan's ear when they woke up and were laying in bed, playing on their phones, both not wanting to leave the cocoon of the duvet that held all the warmth. "I don't have to do whatever you want anymore!" Emma exclaimed, hugging the shirtless Dan.

"Yea… I kind of didn't want it to end." Dan sighed kissed him on the cheek and looked at what he was doing on his laptop. He was looking at a video of a lizard getting its belly rubbed.

"Awww it's so cute!" Emma said. She tousled Dans hair. He tried to fix it but he knew it was useless. His curly hair was very hard to fix until he straightened it. Emma got up out of bed and opened the curtains, letting in bright light.

"Aaaahh! I'm melting! I'm melting!" Dan said, shielding his eyes, smiling playfully. Emma jumped on the bed repeating 'get up'. Dan sighed, closed his laptop and crawled out of bed, shivering as the cold air hit his body like a train going full speed hitting a car. He quickly put on a hoodie..

Emma and Dan headed to the lounge where they found Emily and Phil cuddling on the sofa, watching anime. Dan sat down next to them and watched the show while Emma went into the kitchen to make breakfast.

_/l\\_

Dan was on his bed straightening his hair when Emily came in and took a pillow from the bed without asking.

"Hey!" Dan exclaimed. Emily looked over her shoulder and kept a steady paced jogged into the lounge. Well I'm done straightening my hair so I might as well go see what they are doing. He put the straightener on the side table, unplugging it so he doesn't BURN DOWN THE PLACE!

Dan got up and slowly walked down the hall, trailing his pointer finger along the left side of the hallway. He got to the lounge and looked in and there was a fort made by blankets and pillows. He heard giggling from inside and saw Phil poke his head out.

"Why hello! Would you like to come in?"Phil smiled and immediately he heard giggles.

"Sure." Dan said hesitantly, approaching the fort like something was going to jump out and grab him. Dan got down on his hands and knees and crawled inside


End file.
